Letters
by SavageryAndEloquence
Summary: 2/100 Themes. Lyra and her Totodile fall into a secret chamber in the Ruins of Alph. Just to warn you now, its a crap fic.  / Extra 'chapter' up since I had another thought on the 'Letters' theme.
1. Chapter 1

100 THEMES: 2. LETTERS

As she slid the last panel into place, the stone picture became recognisable. An image of a Kabuto took place, but before Lyra could celebrate a strange sense of weightlessness came over her. She screamed as the floor suddenly gave out, causing both her and her Totodile to tumble into the darkness below.

Lyra landed with a thump, luckily she had landed on her bag which had broken the worst of her fall. Seconds later however, the Totodile plummeted straight onto her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Oouff!" was the sound of the wind being knocked out from Lyra. She curled upwards from the impact before falling onto her back with a groan.

The Totodile shook its head vigorously, "Toto, Totodile." Its mouth opening as it climbed to its blue feet, still standing on Lyra's stomach.

"Toto?" The Pokémon questioned his trainer, head cocked to one side.

"To-Totodile….can you… get off me_ please_…" She groaned, the Pokémon leapt up kicking his short legs before hopping off his trainers stomach.

Lyra sat up, moaning as the aching stomach muscles clenched. She looked blearily over to the Totodile dancing around her.

"At least one of us is okay." she said, getting to her feet. "Oh boy…I wasn't expecting this."

Lyra was looking up to the patch of light, no bigger than a postage stamp now, that the two had fallen through. "Well Totodile, there's no way we can climb back up there, I'm out of Escape Ropes as well… We really should have just climbed back down Sprout Tower…"

Looking around her Lyra noticed that the underground cavern was not only lit from the hole that she and Totodile had somehow created, but there seemed to be some sort of an eerie, dim, natural light. Staring uneasily at the high, engraved walls, Lyra felt a shiver run down her spine. Something didn't feel right being this deep down in the ruins, her eyes were drawn to the carvings on the walls. The strange scorings almost looked real, similar to the pictures of the rare Pokémon that the Scientists had told her about.

Something to her right caught her eye as she swept a glance over the etchings, there was a light coming from the bottom-right hand side of the floor.

"Surely that must be another way out." Lyra mused. "Come on Totodile, we're getting out of here."

Her red running shoes padded across the stone floor as Lyra made her way to the light source, but something wasn't right. Where was the scuffling noise that Totodile usually made when it rushed around her feet while they walked?

"Totodile?" She called behind her. "Come on, this way."

Silence.

Lyra stopped and turned back. "Totodile?"

In the gloom of the chamber she could make out her Totodile's figure, the little water Pokémon was standing stock still, staring at something on the ground. Now Lyra was beginning to feel worried, since she had received the Totodile from Professor Elm she had never seen the Pokémon stay still for any longer than a minute; yet, it just stood staring at the stone flooring.

"Totodile?" She asked walking over to her partner. "Totodile, what's wrong?"

As Lyra approached the Pokémon it turned to face her "Toto!" It said to her looking back to the flooring again.

"What is it? Have you found something?" The blue Pokémon cocked its head, letting out another "Toto."

Lyra reached her Totodile and knelt beside it, reaching her hand out to sooth the tense Pokémon. The sudden contact of its trainer seemed to bring Totodile back around, the water-type's tail began to wag so hard its entire body wriggled under Lyra's hand. It thrust its snout into her hand then snuffled across the floor.

"What have you found then? ….Hmm?" Lyra ran her other hand over the cold, stony floor. She didn't expect the floor to be completely flat, but she never expected to find smooth etchings carved straight into the floor.

"Totodile…_what _have you found?" She exclaimed, running her hand as far as she could without falling forward. The farther she reached the more carvings she found. It was too difficult to make out the symbols in the murky gloom, thinking quickly Lyra released her newly caught Mareep from its ball. The little electric sheep bleated as it emerged, shaking its woolly head; the static electricity within its coat caused the Pokémon to glow dimly in the secret cavern.

The glow from Mareep's coat illuminated the symbols surrounding it, Lyra grinned, exactly what she been hoping for. She pulled Totodile onto her back to keep the energetic Big Jaw Pokémon out of the way for the moment.

"Excellent Mareep." She praised her newest team mate. The markings surrounding the woolly creature were amazingly detailed, almost readable. "…Just a minute." Lyra paused. The markings on the floor were different to the ones on the walls, these looked more the symbols in the books within the Ruins of Alph Research Lab; and one thing Lyra knew about symbols was that they were meant to be read.

"A…A N? An? An what? Mareep step back a bit….an…P L? plan. No, wait! C! CLAN! It's 'clan'!" Lyra straightened up rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "But why 'clan'? Totodile, what now?" Since Lyra had asked Mareep to step back Totodile had spotted something, there were more engravings on the floor behind them, he'd leapt down from Lyra's shoulder and was now tugging at the back of her long, white socks.

With his trainers attention, Totodile leapt up and down on his new discovery. "Toto, Toto, Toto_dile!_"

Lyra guessed immediately what the water reptile had found, "You found more? Brilliant! Come over here Mareep."

The sheep Pokémon obediently stepped forward toward Lyra, its glowing coat again illuminating the new carvings.

"There's even more!" Lyra suddenly exclaimed. She looked at her two friends. "It'll take ages if we try to find all the symbols this way…Mareep." She focused on her creamy coloured companion. "If Totodile and I stand at the back of the chamber, could you use your Thundershock to light it up? That way we can see what these strange letters say."

"Maaa" The little sheep cried out in agreement. A few moments later, Lyra had Totodile stowed up on her shoulders again, out of the way of Mareep's Thundershock, the pair moved to the back wall of the chamber.

"Mareep, Thundershock!"

Bolts of lightening flew from the sheep Pokémon, within seconds the cavern was as bright as daylight, Totodile buried its head into Lyra's squishy hat; while Lyra herself brought a hand up to her eyes, in an attempt to shield against the glare.

"Our clan… engraved words in…this place." Lyra read aloud. "Okay Mareep, you can stop now!" she called loudly over the crackling of the electric bolts.

The Wool Pokémon bleated again, softly this time, panting as it approached Lyra. The trainer bent down to pet her tired Pokémon, praising it fondly. "You were fantastic Mareep, you deserve a nice long rest." She smiled returning Mareep to its Pokéball.

"_Our clan engraved words in this place_". Lyra repeated to no one in particular. "I wonder if the scientists know about this?" She mused looking up again at the space where she had fallen from, before turning back to the light source from the left hand corner. Lifted the Totodile from her shoulder the two headed toward what they hoped was an exit.

"If I can hang on this edge by my fingers, Totodile you can climb down me, get out of the way and then I can just drop down the last foot or so. Sound good to you?" Lyra quickly questioned her starter Pokémon.

Totodile nodded enthusiastically. "Toto!"

"Alright then, lets get going."

Moments later Lyra let herself drop the last couple of feet from the secret chamber, luckily for New Bark Town trainer she could see a ladder going straight up.

Halfway up the ladder Lyra paused, "Look Totodile, there's some more of those weird symbols. But those ones look like they've been filled with something…weird, huh?" She finished looking to the water type clinging to her shoulder.

"Toto!" The Pokémon nodded violently, almost loosing its grip as it began to wriggle again.

"HEY! Calm down or we'll both fall!" Lyra scolded, beginning to climb upwards again.

Unbeknownst to the trainer and her partner an odd shudder ran through the wall, a strange life seemed to have awoken within the strange markings. If Lyra had looked down one last time before reaching the top of the ladder she'd have seen a handful of the symbols detach themselves from the wall and watch her disappearing inquisitively.

A/N

Waaahh! I know this was really lame, I'm sorry. I blame lack of sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

100 THEMES: LETTERS

I know I said on my profile that my 100 Themes were going to be mostly one-shots, but with this one I had another idea on the theme of "letters".

...and here it is! Hope you enjoy!

_Dear Mother, _

_I know it's been a while since I last wrote to you, but for the past few weeks I've been rather busy. Don't be mad, but I'm no longer in Johto or Kanto. You see, last week Feraligatr and I took a ship to Hoenn. Please don't be annoyed that I didn't tell you sooner, but Professor Oak sent me with a letter for Professor Birch and you know that we don't like to stay in one place for too long anyway._

_I'm currently in Littleroot Town, we're staying at Prof. Birch's lab for a few more days before we set out to explore Hoenn. Everyone's doing great by the way, they're all out in the garden playing with the other __Pokémon here at the lab. Ampharos learned a new move on the ship over here, someone challenged us to battle and we just couldn't resist. Anyway, I told Ampharos to use it's Spark attack but instead it released this intense lightening bolt! Turns out that Ampharos learned Thunder! Well, that's what Professor Birch says it was, we haven't had a chance to try it out again yet._

_As its name suggests, Littleroot isn't the biggest of towns. It kinda reminds me of New Bark Town or Pallet Town. Right now there are two kids waiting to get their first Pokémon, I've seen the starter Pokémon whilst I've been living at the lab and they're completely different to the ones in Johto or Kanto! Well, they're still water, grass and fire types, but I've never seen these ones before. The fire type, Torchic, looks like a small bird, Mudkip, the water one, has a huge fin on its head and the grass type is a Treecko, and kinda looks reptilian. I'll have to show you on my Pokédex when I get back. _

_That's another thing, my Pokédex! In Professor Oak's letter he asked Prof. Birch to upgrade my Pokédex so that it's compatible with the Pokémon in Hoenn, this way I can gather more information for him while I train here._

_I'm not entirely sure when I'll next be back in Johto, (Lance is filling in as Champion until I return) We're going to take on the gym challenge here in Hoenn, maybe even try out the league. I heard the Hoenn Champion is a guy called Steven, according to Professor Birch, he specialises in Steel type __Pokémon. The only problem is nobody knows where to find him! Professor Birch has asked around, but no luck so far. _

_About those kids I mentioned before, Brendan is Professor Birch's son, he seems to enjoy helping his father out with research on the wild Pokémon. He was very interested in Feraligatr when we first arrived, he told me later that he'd never seen any of Totodile's evolutions before. But May, who lives opposite the Professor, her father is a Gym Leader a few towns away from here. I was going to ask her what type of Pokémon he uses, but I guess that would take the fun out of the battle. Plus, I think it might be against some code of battle etiquette or something like that. I've only been here a few days, but I think those kids will go far. They might come looking for me one day wanting a challenge in Johto, who knows?_

_I suddenly feel older after what I've just written, maybe that's what being the Champion does to you…_

_If I finish this letter quick then I might be able to catch the last post. By the time this letter gets to New Bark Town I should be in either Oldale or Petalburg City, when I reach the __Pokémon centre I'll organise a video call so we can catch up properly. _

_Speak to you soon,_

_Lots of love,_

_Lyra and the team_

_xxx_

_Hey Silver,_

_Before you go "Tch…" and throw this in the bin, just give me a chance to explain myself._

_I know you're mad at me for leaving without a final battle, but I didn't really have a chance to organise a rematch. Professor Oak said needed someone he could trust to deliver a letter to Hoenn's Prof. Birch as soon as possible, unfortunately his grandson was too busy repairing the flooring in his gym to go, so he chose me in his place._

_I'm sorry, Silver. I really am, but I couldn't just tell him no, could I?_

_Well, it might have been Oak's idea to send me, but I have my own intentions to stay in Hoenn. I think I'm going to stay on here until I've defeated enough Gyms, earned their badges and then enter into the Hoenn __League. You never know, I might come home with another Championship title under my belt! _

_But seriously, I've loved our battles together, especially since we became friends. (And don't 'tut' or "Tch" you know we're friends!) Your challenges always spurred me on and gave me purpose when I was at my lowest, and you were always there to help me grow into the person, the trainer, that I am today. Whether you meant to or not! _

_I don't know how long I'm going to be in Hoenn, but when I get back to Johto my first stop is Dragons Den for our rematch. _

_Or you could always come out here, if you fancy a change of scenery and all that? If came across we could travel together, I know you'd enjoy seeing all the new species of __Pokémon here. (Don't deny it, you totally would.) I know Feraligatr misses battling against Meganium, and I know that I miss battling you. Every time we battle you come up with some new strategy to beat me, you haven't succeeded yet though!_

_So, do you miss battling me? _

_Come on, you can tell me! (I bet you do though). _

_Well then. In a few days I'll be leaving Littleroot, so you can either contact me (or come find me, hint hint!) at Oldale Town or Petalburg City. If I'm not there then try the Rustboro __Pokémon Centre, that's where the second Pokémon Gym is. (I've heard that you have to have about five badges to battle the Petalburg Gym Leader!) _

_See you soon (hopefully!)_

_Love, _

_Lyra and co._

_xxxx_

_Lyra._

_Do you really expect me to come running all the way to Hoenn for a rematch?_

_And I do not "Tch" as you so eloquently put it, and I don't blame Oak. He is a renowned researcher, so it's only right that he sends __other people __to do his research for him. _

_I just think he shouldn't be sending the Champion away, after all, the Champion is the one chosen in order to protect their region. _

_Also, you don't need to explain yourself to me, I don't care why you've chosen to stay __over there__._

_I will admit that our battles are interesting, but I prefer to think of ourselves as battle partners rather than 'friends', where did you get that idea from?_

_When you say you'll return to Johto and go straight to Dragons Den for our rematch, does that mean you're expecting me to be sitting, twiddling my thumbs waiting for you? All the while you're off training and getting stronger. But, by the time you get back to Johto I'll have defeated Lance and taken your title. Don't worry though, I'll give you a few chances to win it back._

_Your change of scenery tactic won't work, and, unlike you, I don't have __Pokédex duties to fulfil. _

_And the only thing I miss about you is our battles together. You are the only trainer I can have a decent battle against, one were we can both go all out, and don't take that as some weird compliment!_

_However, if you are so desperate for a travelling companion and you can't find anyone else (Did you even tell that Ethan guy that you were leaving?) I __suppose__ I could meet you at this Petalburg place. Then we'll see about that five badges rule. _

_I'll meet you in a few days, but only if I don't hear that you've got a travelling companion or whatever you called it; By the way, I'm not doing this for you. The Dragon Master wouldn't let me anywhere near Dragons Den again if anything happened to you while you were on your own. My reasons are purely for my better interests okay?_

_Silver_

_(x)_

_Hey Ethan,_

_Long time no see, how've you been? _

_Listen, I __**may**__ have forgotten to tell you that I'm in Hoenn, in fact I've been here for two weeks now. There isn't a __Pokégear __reception here, hence the letter and __**totally**__ the reason why I haven't called, but Silver thinks I should try to ring you when we reach a __Pokémon Centre, if the reception isn't any better then I'll make a video call. Try to be at the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Centre sometime next Wednesday alright?_

_Make sure you say hi to everyone next time you're in New Bark Town for me!_

_I don't suppose you know how my __Pokémon will react in Hoenn do you?_

_Stay safe!_

_Lyra and the team_

_xx _


End file.
